User blog:Seth and the monsters/PE Removal: Vrak
Who is Vrak Vrak is considered the most recurring villain of Power Rangers Megaforce and it's super season Power Rangers Super Megaforce (the only villain who appears in both). He is the youngest son of Emperor Mavro, the brother of Prince Vekar, and the PR counterpart to main Goseiger villain Brajira of the Messiah. He is known for manipulating both his own side and his foes alike. He spent most of Megaforce under Admiral Malkor, but he has treacherous plans of his own. In Super Megaforce, he returns after Vekar's death to destroy the Earth by creating 3 giant drills (2 of them being made from his own monsters) while capturing both sixth rangers of the arc and stealing the rangers super and Legendary modes as a bonus. Why Vrak shouldn't qualify I know there might be some counterarguments but please hear me out. It's true that Vrak is a manipulative and dangerous villain, but he is still a saint compared to his sentai counterpart Brajira. And here are some reasons why: 1. Being Mavro's younger son, I don't see why we should be seen as any worse than him unless Vrak has some treacherous scheme to overthrow his father or if he did anything said father wouldn't approve of. The series shows us neither. First, nowhere in the entire series does Vrak show any signs of uncaring or starscream towards his father. He wants to be heir to the throne and thanked the rangers for killing his brother Vekar, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about his father. His reason for planning to betray Malkor was to prove to his royal family his worth and given that Vekar will still be Mavro's firstborn and heir no matter how much he "favors" Vrak over him, it's understandable. He seems to have great loyalty to his family (mocking Vekar aside), something he would never had if he really was Pure Evil as a villain who is Pure Evil cares about himself and ONLY himself. While mocking Vekar as weak is a mean thing to say, he does have a point. Vekar is shown to be a vain and spoiled prince who needed the protection of Argus and an Imperial Guardsman, has no powers/abilities, makes a big deal out of even the smallest wounds he gets (Unlike Warz Gill, he didn't even bleed from that injury), and only fought the rangers when he gets a megazord, (not something that says future emperor material). 2. His personality is villainous and cruel enough, but not by far. I told you about the motives behind betraying Malkor but that won't be enough. So let's talk about what he ultimately did to Metal Alice. Leaving her to self destruct is an ungrateful thanks to her loyalty, but let's look at the context of the event. This action happened at the end of the regular Megaforce finale. At that time, Vrak was damaged from being blownup with Malkor's ship when the rangers blasted Malkor into it, revived by Metal Alice as a cyborg without any of his morality (or as close to morality as a villain as bad as Vrak can have). Making him a cold emotionless cyborg. While he did regain his memories, that doesn't change the fact that he is still a cyborg with a personality somewhat different from before. Before the ship blew up, he was a mastermind who unlike Brajira, never had a history of betraying his own team (In addition to being a fallen Gosei Angel independent of the Zangyack Gill Family as opposed to Vrak). He never before used direct betrayal of who he works with and for. The one villain who Vrak tricked into being killed by the rangers is Creepox, and this is part of his betrayal of Malkor done to impress his family. He manipulates the toxic mutants into joining Warstar but did so on Malkor's behalf who discovered them first. He does not imply any intentions to pull a you have outlived your usefulness card and even makes Bluefur grow large with his Zombats so that he won't fail him like Bigs did. In the case of Metal Alice, before the final episode, he was impressed by her loyalty, never abused her for his failures (Unlike some other villain in the sentai series Megaforce comes from "Cough"Robogog"cough", and rebuilt her after she was destroyed in Staying on Track (And Unlike in sentai, No Punishment Bomb) even though he didn't have to. He does say he did it because there were more battles coming, but if that was just the case then why wasn't Metal Alice part of the Malkor battle? So in other words, we don't actually know whether or not leaving her to self destruct was always part of his personality or a result of his cyborg transformation that resulted from the destruction of Warstar. I would also like to note that while cruel, what Brajira did to the Sentai Metal Alice was FAR more sinister. He actually destroyed her brutally and with no mercy. Brajira's Pure Evil status is more earned than Vrak's. 3. Vrak respects his allies more than one would realize. First, of course is his Zombats (You could argue Brajira's Bibi Bugs but we don't know if he actually cares about them beyond their use to him). Another is the messenger, Robogog's counterpart only in a smaller role and working for the Armada. Vrak has no thoughts of hatred or betrayal against him and he actually agrees with his advice to hide from the Armada to avoid being mistaken for an enemy due to his cyborg form (If Vrak really is Pure Evil, why would he care?). Sure he leaves the head, but the Messenger never told him to take it with him nor does he react to him being left there. And of course, Emperor Mavro. Speaking of, Mavro was portrayed in the series as a threat greater than either of his sons. Should we consider HIM Pure Evil because of this (Remember that Mavro used Levira on a suicide mission to buy time for th Armada reinforcements arrive, showing that he himself isn't above manipulating his own minions). Of course not, since he cares for his sons and wants revenge on the rangers for killing them (Though you could argue that it's only because he no longer has any heir to take over his empire once he's gone more than anything else, but we don't know that for sure.) Final Verdict I think Vrak should be removed, but I do want to see what others think about this. Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Removals